


Broken Heart Syndrome- Chanlix X OC FF

by MultiARMYOTAll



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, Sex, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiARMYOTAll/pseuds/MultiARMYOTAll
Summary: Promises broken can lead to mistakes being made, but what can happen when that mistake has deadly intentions?





	1. Hello

Okay, so this is my first ever SKZ book and I absolutely love all 9 of the members. Their music is basically a no skip zone for me. The idea for this book came from a dream I had of a book I had read. I took forever to decide if I wanted to even add in idols or celebrities because of the storyline. I am honestly so worried writing it because I really don't want hate and I know how some people can be very protective of their idols. 

I know that real life Felix and Chris would never be like the characters I have made them into. This is completely fictional and not meant to offend anyone. I honestly just really wanted to write this book and I have been wanting to add Chanlix in a story for a while now, so I thought why not. I hope you will support it and if you have any problems with this story please feel free to DM me and I will listen to your issues as long as you show me respect. 

This book does have some triggering themes and I will make sure to add a disclaimer to the chapter that it will be in. 

I hope to this book gets love, because I would hate for it to flop. This is the first time I have written a book like this and I am really excited to share it. 

Thank you,  
MultiARMYOTALL


	2. Anniversary Interruption

Ten years is a long time to love anyone, but when it came to Lee Felix, love I did. We met during high school when my family moved to Australia for a few years. He was labeled the class prince and he lived up to the name. He was the first person to talk to me when I started school and our friendship slowly turned into something more. Even through being separated during University, we remained together. Many late-night face time calls and plane rides to visit on times we could afford it, we finally moved to Seoul, Korea together.

Korea had been where I was born and raised for most of my life and when I got the offer to be a doctor at one of Seoul's best hospitals, I was so excited. My only fear was telling him, but the minute I did he packed his things and came with me. I wasn't stupid to know this was super rare for a man to uproot his life to follow the girl he loved. Usually it was the other way around and I was even more in love with him.

"Happy 10 years!" He said happily as he held up his glass of champagne. "You know I love you just as much today as I did day one." We clung our glasses together and he took a large gulp from his glass.

Today is our anniversary and Felix had made reservations at the best restaurant in town. He looked handsome in his black turtleneck and black jeans. His auburn hair was brushed to the side and fluffy looking. Even after ten years he still looked too good to be truly mine. "I love you too, Felix." I said as I too took a drink from my glass. The bubbles from the champagne tickled my nose as I turned my glass up to take a sip and with one drink, I instantly felt that familiar lightheaded feeling start to hit me.

Even though, like Felix, the restaurant was beautiful, something felt off to me. Maybe it was in the way he smiled or the way his eyes didn't sparkle as they looked in my direction when he talked to me. I couldn't explain the feeling I was having as the time slowly ticked past. Felix's phone rang and I was snapped from my wondering. His eyes grew wide as he looked at the caller ID. "Sorry. I have to answer this. I will just be a moment." He quickly got up from the table to take the call outside the restaurant.

This had been happening quite a bit recently. Random numbers show up on his phone and he leaves me behind while he answers, like I am not allowed to hear the conversation. I want to trust him, but something in my gut tells me that I am stupid for that wish. I watched him pace and talk to whoever was on the other side. It made my stomach tie in knots as I watched him laugh and smile. I don't think he has smiled like that in a while. I rushed to act like I hadn't been looking at him when I saw him hang up and start making his way back.

"Ha. I am sorry. That was work." There was a nervous hint in his voice.

"Why would work call this late?" My inner thought came out of my own mouth before I had a chance to stop it and I was embarrassed to see Felix's shocked expression.

"They uh..." The nervousness was back, and I felt sick to my stomach. "They need me to come in. Apparently, something happened with the merger and I need to help fix it." Same excuse as the previous times.

I didn't want to be this way. Jealousy and making assumptions were not who I was, and I was angry at myself for being so doubtful, but I couldn't help it. "But it is our anniversary." I pouted.

"I know, but it can't be helped." He said as he raised his hand to caller over one of the waiters.

"How can I help you?" The waiter asked.

"We would like the check please." The waiter nodded and went over to the register in the back. A sadness swept over me and I didn't even bother to hide it as I watched him take the check and slip his credit card inside. The tears threatened to flow down my cheeks as we sat in silence and waited for him to return.

Once he laid the receipt and the card back on the table, Felix quickly put it back into his wallet. "When will you be home?" I asked trying to distract my emotions.

"Probably not tonight." He said as he stood up from the table. I stood up and prepared to leave as well. He grabbed my hand and my heart skipped a beat at his touch. He led me out of the restaurant and held his hand up to call a taxi. He finally looked back at me as one pulled up to the curb. I knew by the look in his eyes that he could see my sadness. He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. I hear his heart beat slowly against my ear and my chest tightened at its sound. "I am sorry, but I can't lose my job." He used his hands to hold my face as he made me look at him. "Be careful going home and I promise I will see you in the morning." I lightly nodded my head, but my heart felt like it was being squeezed. His eyes looked deep into mine. "I love you Hyejin and I promise to always."

Even though I felt it was a lie, I still held tightly to the hope his words were true. "I love you with all my heart Felix. Happy 10 years." I plastered a happy smile on my face.

"Happy 10th." He said before leaning forward and placing a small kiss on the middle of my forehead. With that, he got into the back of the taxi and left.

Something told me not to. Something told me that following him would only hurt me in the end, but I didn't listen. The love hotel was just around the corner from Felix's workplace and the moment I saw him enter the doors, I wanted to collapse. I was like a zombie as I rented the room next door to the one he was in and listened as well as I could to what was happening inside. The familiar groans mixed with a very feminine set of moans flowed to my ears in no time.

I don't even remember coming home. I didn't snap out of my haze until I had walked into my entrance way. The pressure of it all finally hit me as I looked over at the small picture of Felix and me that was placed on our slipper shelf. How could he betray me? The questions I had could fill a stadium as I fell apart and cried.


	3. Someone New

"The nightmares are because you are repressing your feelings." My friend Jiwoo said as she grabbed a medical chart off one of the hospital doors and looked it over. I leaned lazily against the wall next to it.

"I can't help it." I whined pathetically. I started absentmindedly picking at a loose piece of paint on the wall.

Jiwoo rolled her eyes. "I know. You don't want to lose him; he means so much to you. You have been saying the reasons for the last week."

"I just can't tell him, Jiwoo. I know I should confront him, but I can't. I guess I really am stupid."

"Hyejin, you are not stupid. You are just in love and sometimes a broken heart can't even be a good enough reason to leave. I just hate that you are keeping all these feelings in. You need to find a way to release the stress before you boil over." Jiwoo said. I met Jiwoo when I first started at the hospital as a trainee. We became fast friends and now she was my nurse when I was on shift.

"I just wish I could do something to make myself feel better." My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a text from Felix.

Felix: Sorry, I need to reschedule movie night. Have to work overtime. Love you.

I sighed sadly and quickly typed back a response.

Hyejin: That's fine. Can't be helped. Love you.

Jiwoo leaned over my shoulder and groaned. "So, he cancelled again?"

"Has everyday this week." I said and placed my phone back in my lab coat pocket. "Looks like another night of ramen and what ever drama is on the tv."

Jiwoo grabbed both of my shoulders and turned me to look at her. "Nope not happening. Tonight, we are going out."

I laughed at her insane suggestion. "You know we can't, we have work tomorrow morning."

She smiles evilly and walked over to the ask off bulletin board. She grabbed the hanging pen and started writing. I walked over to see what she was doing. She had put both our names down to ask tomorrow off. "No excuse now." She chuckled. I tried to grab the pen from her hand but her being taller than me, she only had to hold it over her head to avoid me getting it.

After a frustrating minute of fighting with her, I gave up. "You know that won't work. It is too short of notice." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"What is too short of notice?" I turn around and find myself face to face with our supervisor. I jumped at the shock of her popping out of nowhere.

"I asked off tomorrow for me and Hyejin." Jiwoo answered clearly not as shocked as me.

"Did you put it on the sheet?" Jiwoo shook her head. "Then I will grant it. You two are always catching shifts for everyone else, you deserve a break."

"Thank you." Jiwoo said happily and gave a small bow. "See. Told you it would work. I will pick you up at 7. Don't be wearing your normal style, please?"

"What do you mean by my normal style?" I asked slightly offended.

"You know what I mean." She grabbed a clip board to start her rounds. "See you at 7."

After our shift I went straight home and took a shower. I dressed in a nice pair of ripped jeans and a peasant blouse, but once Jiwoo came she lectured me on my clothing and threw something new at me. I pulled on the short hem of the soft mint green and black cocktail dress she had forced me to wear. It just barely went past my backside and made me feel extremely uncomfortable. Also, I could hardly walk in the 6-inch high heels she had let me borrow. "How did I let you talk me into this?" I asked as I angrily gripped her shirt sleeve to keep my balance. I looked up and down at what she had on. "Why do you get to dress semi-normal and I have to look like a hooker?"

"Because you need to let loose and have fun. Tonight, you are not Hyejin, you are someone new, someone who doesn't have any troubles." She winked at me and I rolled my eyes. The bouncer at the club door stopped us and asked for our IDs. Once he looked them over, he moved the velvet rope that was hung across the door behind him and let us through.

The music was loud, and the lights flashed brightly in the huge space giving me a headache. "Let's find a table." I yelled over the music in Jiwoo's ear.

She nodded to me. "You go ahead. I'm going to find us some drinks. Meet you in a second." She made her way over to the bar and I took the farthest to the back table that was open. I took off my left heel and bent over to rub my foot.

"Just got here and your feet already hurt?" I looked up in the direction of who was talking and saw a man sitting at the table next to us waving at me.

"My friend made me walk all the way here. She believes cars cause pollution." I said and the man laughed.

"Well, unfortunately she is right."

"Yea, but a car is better than sore feet." He laughed again. I never knew I was so funny.

"Jack & Coke for my girl." Jiwoo said as she placed the drink down in front of me.

"Perfect." I said as I took a big sip. I don't normally drink, so it doesn't take much for me to start getting lightheaded from alcohol, but Jiwoo was right, I need to relax. I drank mixed drink after mixed drink, and I couldn't even tell you when the man from earlier had joined our table.

My ringtone sounded in my purse next to me and I grabbed my phone out. Another text from Felix.

Felix: Not going to be home tonight. I am so sorry.

I couldn't help but laugh. I don't really know why I found him lying about cheating on me hilarious, but I did. "What's wrong with you?" Jiwoo asked.

"Nothing, just a text from Felix. He won't be home tonight." I said as I grabbed one of her vodka shots and downed it in one swallow.

Jiwoo grabbed my phone and held in the power button until it went dark. "Hey." She said turning to the man beside her. "Why don't you dance with my friend?"

"Sure." He said as he got up and walked over to my side of the table. He bowed to me and stuck out his left hand. "Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Who was I to say no to such a charming stranger?


	4. Bang Chan

"I'm sorry, again." I giggled as I stepped on the man's boot for the third time.

"No worries baby girl. They are steel toed. Step away." He snaked his arm around my back and pulled me in closer to him. By now I had too many drinks and I was too fuzzy to worry about the closeness between us. I laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him as well. My head spun as we swayed back and forth together in a circle.

"You smell nice." I said as the scent of his cologne hit my nose. "What is that?" I asked curious of the brand he used.

He laughed at my question. "Fabric softener."

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" I asked looking back up at him. I had to admit, he was a very handsome man. He has a sharply chiseled jawline and beautiful brown eyes. His white blonde hair was messed up, but the style suited him well.

"Wouldn't dare baby girl." He chuckled. He moved his hands down to my lower back and started tracing a small circle with one of his fingers. The sensation sent shivers up my spine and I suppressed a moan by biting my bottom lip. "Seems you have a weak spot." He was teasing me, and everything told me to stop him, but a small part of me wished he wouldn't.

Feeling uncomfortable with my warring position, I backed away from him as the music changed to a more upbeat song. With the alcohol in my system and wanting the freedom from all the worries I wanted to forget, I closed my eyes and started swaying my hips in rhythm with the beat. I opened them just briefly enough to see him watching me. There is a hunger creeping into his eyes as I move in front of him and I can't help but crave to see more of it. I haven't felt wanted in a while and this man was willingly giving it to me.

He bit his bottom lip and moved slowly around me, watching from every angle. Once he had a full 360 view in his memory, he eased up against me from behind and matched my movements. The friction between us was increasing the longer we continued to move. He placed his hand on my hip and gripped it tightly and my heart raced. All thoughts about how wrong this may be had disappeared from my mind and thanks to the earlier liquid courage I had accomplished Jiwoo's goal of becoming someone else.

He lowered his head to my neck and his breath chilled my sweaty skin. I couldn't help getting goosebumps. "What is your name, baby girl?" He asked in my ear.

I broke the contact and turned to face him. I put my arm around his neck and pulled him closer to me. "My name is Hyejin. Choi Hyejin. What is yours?"

"Bangchan, but you can call me Chris if you want."

"I like Bangchan." I smiled.

Bangchan grinned back at me and leaned back to my ear again. "Want to go somewhere a bit quieter?" My mind was screaming no, but it just wouldn't click thanks to the haze of the alcohol.

"Sure." I said and Bangchan grabbed his black leather jacket from the coat closet and we left.

"Room 113." The hotel manager said as he handed Bangchan the keys to the room he had just rented.

"Thank you." He said politely before grabbing my hand and walking towards the elevators. I hesitated after they opened and Bangchan noticed. "Hey, we won't do anything you don't want to do." He ran the back of his knuckle down my cheeks and I leaned into his touch. I could blame it on the alcohol, but at this point I had to admit it is me. I miss this. Someone wanting me, someone wanting to love me and even though it wasn't who I want it to be, my body is telling me that it doesn't matter. Not tonight and not right now.

I grabbed his hand in mine again and got into the elevator. My heart raced nervously at the silence between us as we went up. Was it because of excitement or guilt? I tried not to think about it too much as we walked into the room. "Fish?" I said upon entering.

Bangchan laughed nervously. "Uh, yea. Sorry the rooms are themed. Seems we got something like under the sea."

"Don't be sorry." I said. I looked around the room at all the different colors of blue and green and the huge in wall fish tank that split the bedroom and the bath. Many different colors of fish swam around happily. I walked over to it and placed my finger on the glass and a small silver dollar fish came over and started following every direction I moved it. I couldn't help but laugh at the cuteness of it.

"You have a beautiful smile Hyejin." Bangchan said.

A blush rose to the surface of my cheeks. "Thank you."

"Do you like fish?" He asked as he came and stood beside me.

"They are calming." I admitted.

"Calming?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I have had a pretty rough week, and this is the first time I have felt so lighthearted."

Bangchan used his pointer finger to move the loose strand of hair out of my face and his feather touch gave me chills. "What's troubling you so much?" I could hear concern in his voice, and it amazed me.

Small tears came from my eyes and all the emotions I had been holding in, broke out all at once. The tears grew heavier and I couldn't stop them. I covered my face and turned away from Bangchan to try and hide my embarrassment. "I am just recently finding out why they say love is fickle." I said through my sobs. Bangchan didn't even hesitate in wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tight. That warmth is what I have been needing. This comfort was what I had been missing.

"It's okay. It's okay." He whispered as he lightly rubbed my back. "Maybe you just haven't found the right person to love you."

I laughed. "Or maybe I am just not worth the love that person has to offer."

Bangchan pulled me away from him and cupped my face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe the falling tears from my cheeks. "Or maybe they are the one unworthy of your love." His charming words played my heart like a piano and I was losing all hope of coming out of this room without any regrets. "Maybe you just need someone to show you just how worthy you are." 

I could sense the lust in his eyes, and it was screaming to something deep within me. I tried as hard as I could to ignore it, but Bangchan was already one step ahead. He wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and firmly placed his lips against mine. I couldn't help but tense up and become awkward as he started dancing his lips across mine. I placed my hands on his chest and silently begged them to push him away, but they didn't. They just clung tightly to his black silk button-up. He traced his warm tongue along my bottom lip, and I gasped at the feel of it. Bangchan took his chance and deepened the kiss between us. His tongue moved along with mine like they were fighting against each other for dominance. My head swam in euphoria despite my knowing this was wrong. I was at the point of no return and I didn't care anymore.

Without breaking the kiss between us, Bangchan moved me over to the bed and laid me down. The dark blue silk sheets felt cool against my skin, but it still wasn't enough to cool me off and bring me to my senses. The moans and groans I had heard from the motel room a week ago awakened in my memory and I decided like Felix, I would let someone else love me...at least for tonight.


	5. Morning After

The bright morning sunlight shined brightly into my eyes from the cheap hotel room curtains and I groaned in pain of the horrible headache I was feeling. How many drinks did I have? I questioned as I slowly opened my eyes and allowed then to adjust. I could barely remember anything from the night before. Once I could fully open my still tired eyes, I tried to get up, but something was firmly holding me down to the bed. I lifted the covers to investigate and was shocked to find my clothes were missing. Upon affirming my naked state, I could see a long arm wrapped around my torso and bits and pieces from last night flew back to my memory.

Feeling the bare fit body up against my bare back made me want to puke at the disgust of myself from last night. I didn't even put up a fight. I fell so easily. I wanted to slap myself and Jiwoo for forcing me to come out with her. My body tensed as I felt him shift to his other side and let go of me. This was my chance. I smoothly got myself up off the bed and managed not to awake the sleeping man. I ran around the room and quickly gathered my stuff and went to the restroom to change. Once I was done and heels in hand, I tiptoed out.

"Mm, good morning." The still sleepy austrilian accent hit my ears and made me jump.

My heart was a knot as I turned to face him. His blonde hair was sleep messed and slightly curly. He beamed a not fully awake smile in my direction and my stomach did a flip. I can understand why my drunk self found this man irresistible. "Um, good morning. I have to get home. I forgot I didn't take my dog out last night and he has probably destroyed my apartment." A fake dog excuse is always the best to get you out of these awkward situations, right?

"Give me a minute baby girl and I will drive you home." He started pulling the covers off him and I wanted to die.

"NO!" I yelled and made him jump and cover himself back up. I lowered my voice. "I mean, no thank you. I can just take a cab."

"I will only be a..." I ran over to the door before he had a chance to say anything else.

"Really, it's fine. Bye!" I yelled as I hurried down the hall to hail a cab outside.

Bangchan's POV

I ran my hand through my hair and tried to figure out what had just happened. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked to no one. My mind played out the events of last night. "She seemed to enjoy it." Not trying to feel any crappier than I already did about it all, I hopped in the hotel shower and got dressed in my clothes from the night before.

As I was picking up my shirt to put it back on, something falling onto the floor caught my attention. I bent to pick the small square object up. "A wallet?" I felt my own back pocket to make sure that I had my own. My suspicions were confirmed when I felt it. "Must be hers." I smiled slightly as I opened it. A hospital ID with a picture of that beautiful smile looked back at me. "Doesn't seem to be her money wallet." I said as I saw the lack of credit cards and just some loose pocket change. "I should try to give it back." I say before sticking it in my other back pocket and putting my shirt on.

I walked downstairs to pay the bill for staying the night. "Your friend ran out of here so fast, was everything okay?"

"Oh, yea. She just had to go home and take her dog out." I chuckled. Her embarrassed face flew back to my mind and I couldn't help finding it adorable all over again. I thanked the man behind the desk as I handed back the credit slip. I put my hand in my back pocket as I went out to the parking lot and felt her wallet. "Maybe this will be my chance to see her again." I happily started my car and grinned at the prospect.

Hyejin's POV

"That's not the point Jiwoo!" I yelled at my friend on the phone as I made breakfast. "I slept with someone else. I am a horrible person. Felix will be home soon, and I have no clue what to say or do."

"Don't do anything." Jiwoo said calmly. "Think how many times he has probably cheated on you. I don't even understand why you feel so bad."

I wanted to cry at her lack of caring. "Jiwoo, that doesn't make it right."

"Make what right?" Felix's voice came behind me and I screamed in shock.


	6. Coffee & Parking Lots

It had been almost a week since the incident in the kitchen and I still hadn't told Felix what I had done. He had been staying overnight at work every night since. So, my conscience has basically given up on guilt at this point. "Sorry I asked you to meet me here." Felix said as he hugged me tightly and we both sat down at the small café table. "I told them to get you an Americano, hope that is okay."

"It is fine." I said as the waitress placed the caffeinated beverage in front of me. I watched Felix eat his breakfast and my stomach felt sick as I caught eye of his shirt collar. A light pink lipstick stain stood out to me as a horrible reminder of what I was trying to forget he was doing behind my back. I couldn't help but continuing to stare at it. "Did you finally get the merger done?" I asked.

"Uh, no. Unfortunately, things just keep getting complicated. I don't know why they don't just let it go." He answered. He got a message on his phone and he looked it over before turning off his phone and going back to eating.

"You have put almost a month of overtime into it. Why would you wish to destroy that work?"

"I know I haven't been home much. I am sorry." He looked genuinely sad and like an idiot, I felt sorry for him. He reached over the table and grabbed a hold of my hands and started running his thumb over the back of them. The tingling sensation of his light touch made my heartbeat quicken. I was happy to see the loving glare in his eyes as he looked at me, but my stomach flipped as I accidently looked over his shoulder. Coming our direction was, a smiling Bangchan.

"Hey Hyejin." He sounded excited to see me as he spoke. To try and conceal my shaking nerves, I pulled my hand back from Felix. I could see he was suspicious of my actions. Bangchan looked confused as he looked back and forth between me and Felix. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh, no." I knew I had to take charge of this situation before Bangchan could blow it. "Felix, this is Bangchan. He is Jiwoo's cousin." Felix looked over to me and the recognition of who I was talking about hit him.

"Oh, your nurse friend." Bangchan looked at me like he didn't know what to do and I begged him with only my eyes to go along with it. "Hello, nice to meet you mate. The name is Felix." He held out his hand for Bangchan to take.

"Uh, hi. I'm Bangchan, but you can call me Chris." Bangchan said awkwardly shaking Felix's hand.

"Is that an Australian accent I am hearing? I don't remember you mentioning Jiwoo being from there too." I felt like I was going to throw up. All this lying was going to do me in. I wondered how Felix did it. I know I had to be paler than snow.

"She isn't." Bangchan said out of nowhere and I looked up at him surprised. "Just my part of the family moved there. Dad's work, ya know." Bangchan and Felix both chuckled at his explanation. 

"Okay. So, what brings you here?" Felix asks as he finally sits back down at the table.

"Oh, well." Bangchan nervously rubbed the back of his neck and I felt guilty. Guilt that he had to lie with me, and guilt that I had even met him in the first place. "About a week ago Hyejin stayed at my cousin's place and she forgot her work ID. I have it in my car. I just wanted to give it to her." So that is where it ended up.

"Why do you have it? Why didn't Jiwoo just give it back to her at work?" Felix questioned.

"She was going to, but it accidently dropped out of her purse when I drove her to work. I was going to give it back, but then I saw Hyejin here. So, I thought why not just give it to the owner."

"That makes sense." Felix said and we both let out the breath we had been holding in.

"Yea. Okay. I will just walk out and grab it, and I will be right back." I said getting up from the table.

"Wait." Felix stopping me made my heart race in nervousness. Has he seen through the charades? "I have to go home and change anyway. I have to get back to work." He stood up from the table and walked over to me. Bangchan watched his every move. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "I will see you at home. Love you."

I tried to ignore the fact the man I had cheated with was right next to us as I kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

There was nothing but silence between us as Bangchan walked me to where he had parked his car. To my surprise he had parked it inside one of the public underground garages. "It's right over there." He said and the headlights blinked as he pointed the sensor at it. I nodded okay and followed him over.

"Listen..."

"No problem. I get it." He said as he pulled open the driver's door and leaned inside.

"I'm sorry." I said and I fought to hold in the guilty tears. I bowed my head to the ground.

Bangchan used two fingers to lift my chin and make me look at him. "I said I get it. You wanted to feel loved. I saw the lipstick smudge on his collar. That alone tells me why you used me. I just hope I met the challenge." He laughed.

His laughter was not returned by me. I let the tears go. "It was a mistake. I never should have danced with you. I never should have left. It was all a big mistake."

"To be honest, that hurts a bit, but you seemed so happy while it was happening." The sadness on his face made me feel worse. He handed over my ID and stood against his car. "I kind of felt something between us."

"I am sorry. I love Felix and what we did was wrong. I am so very sorry. I lose myself when I drink too much"

"I see. Used by you is worse than the others, but I guess I will just have to get over it." His smile was half hearted and I only felt like the scum of the earth.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I knew this was a stupid question, but I had to try.

"A goodbye kiss?"

I was surprised by his request. "Are you joking?"

"Nope. You used me baby girl, and kind of hurt my ego. Least you can do is give me one last kiss to boost it back up a bit." How could I argue with that? It was my fault in the first place. I shouldn't have drunk so much and this situation wouldn't have happened. I agreed to his request and nervously walked closer to him. I had to stand on my tiptoes to even reach his lips. I quickly pecked them with mine and went to back away. "That isn't a kiss baby girl."

Before I could stop him, he had me pushed up against the side of his car where he once was and had his lips on mine. I tried to fight back, but my body betrayed me once again. The sweet taste of his tongue against mine made my head swim and my body grow weak. When he finally stopped, I was sad he had. We were both breathing hard as he leaned his forehead against mine. "Shit." My thoughts came out of my mouth.

"Can't blame what happened on the alcohol anymore, can you?" Bangchan laughed. I firmly shoved him away from me, and ran out of the garage, feeling even more ashamed of myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The next couple chapters are where the story starts to explode! I hope you look forward to it.


	7. Diary Entry

6:30am- wakes up and hops in shower

7:45am- Gets dressed and eats breakfast

9:00am- WORK

She ate lunch at the hospital. She puts her long brown hair in a ponytail when she eats. She doesn't seem to like tomatoes. I have no foods that I hate, but if she doesn't like them, I can learn to hate them as well. She smiled as she talked to her nurse friend(She may be an obstacle).

*Note: Avoid Italian Food

She laughs at her patients jokes even though I am sure they aren't funny.

She looked at her phone 6 times today (Never a smile when she did)

8:00pm- Leaves work

She takes the subway back to her apartment (No alleyway camouflage)

She skipped dinner. She changes in the bathroom, giving me no view. Why must she hide from me? She is beautiful and she deserves to be seen but I would kill anyone that looks at her without my permission. She is going to bed in a pale-yellow teddy. Easily taken off(How I wish I could) The way she sleeps in that big bed alone is heartbreaking. I am fighting the urge to lay next to her. To remember her touch and breathing, to imprint them in my mind.

HE DOESN'T DESERVE HER!!!!!!!!

HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE HYEJIN IS MINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I told you it was about to explode. Who do you think wrote the journal entry?


	8. Beautifully Asleep

8:30 am and I am leaning against the wall closest to her apartment. I can see her front door if only I stretch my head around the corner. I looked down at my watch and waited for her to exit. 8:45 on the dot. Her door has an automatic lock system for when it clicks closed. Successfully, I manage to stop it from shutting all the way by wedging my diary into it. Once she was around the other corner and out of sight, I casually walked to her door and walked inside.

I tug at the back of my left shoe with my other to attempt to take it off as the door closed behind me. No, shoes on are best. I don't want to scare her when she comes back home and sees unknown shoes in the entrance way. Shoes past this point are considered very rude in most countries, but today I will pretend I am a rude foreigner. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see her slipper shelf. A small pair of very soft pink slippers rested in one of the shelves. I wonder if they are hers, have they graced her beautiful feet. I bend down and place them softly into the bottom of the shoulder bag I have brought with me.

As I am about to stand, I see a small picture frame on top of the self. It is like it is proudly laughing in my face as I look at his lips on her cheek and that beautiful smile shining so brightly because of it. Her hair is a lighter brown in this picture and looks as if she is a bit younger than she does now. Only because the picture seems to be mocking me, I want to destroy it, but I know I must resist the evidence. A pair of slippers are easily forgotten in the bedroom, but a broken picture would insinuate the presence of someone that doesn't belong.

I forced myself to journey away from the image and go deeper into the apartment. It has a beautiful floral scent to it. Straight ahead was the kitchen. I can imagine her in here. I can see her in nothing but a t-shirt by the stove, humming a song as she flipped her eggs. Hair messy and semi wet still from her morning shower. That would be a beautiful sight for me to behold. I slid my gloved finger down the length of the marble counter, and I wasn't surprised to not find any dirt attached. Just like the hospital she works in; her house is also very clean. She must exhaust herself given the fact she works and cares for a house. She must be so tired.

Once I was done wandering through the kitchen, I stepped over into the living area. It was simple with only a couch, table and television. I grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on. The local drama channel was already on. She seems to like dramas. Getting off work late only gives you two choices anyway, dramas or the news. Good to see she is the type to pick the lighter of the two entertainments. The ugly of the world isn't something she should worry about. Her preciousness must be guarded against such horrible things. I grazed my hand across the small couch I have caught her falling asleep on for the past week.

I looked over the washed room only briefly. One overly used toothbrush and one that hasn't been used very often. I wonder if it hurt her to swap them and know that the blue one would possibly set untouched. I had to save the other one, it must have been sad, just like its' user. Into the bag with the slippers it went. I walked down the hall and glanced at all the pictured that lined the way. That beautiful smile seemed to be every which way I turned my head.

I hesitated for only a moment at opening the bedroom door. I wonder if she hesitates as well. Swinging it open, showed the loneliness it hid beyond the wood. A large bed that seems like it has been empty for months. Its' solitude seemed to scream at me, and my heart sank. I felt the soft flowery comforter between my fingers, and I swear it felt as cold as ice. I wish I could help her bring it back to life. I left the lonely bed and opened the closet. Placed right behind the dresser she sits at to brush her hair. My image was the only thing in the mirror staring back at me. I looked as if I was made to stand in this room.

Just as I was imaging quiet Sunday cuddles between us two, a loud locking sound came from the front room. My heart sped up as I listened silently. "Thanks for reminding me that we had night shift today Jiwoo." Her soft soothing voice sounded from just beyond the door. Damn, her schedule was switched. My eyes trace the room quickly for any camouflage I could find as the talking grew closer.

"I guess I am just going to rest some more. I have been falling asleep on the couch for the last week, so my bed sounds beautiful right now." She grabbed a make-up wipe and started to remove her make up. After a few more short words to her friend, she hung up.

It was a week too early, but the minute she opened her closet door...it was too late. The white chemically stained cloth did just as it should and in no time, she was beautifully asleep.


	9. Miss Me?

'I never loved you, that was all in your imagination.' His auburn hair was styled to perfection as he spat the words I had feared were true in my heart.

"You did, you loved me. I just don't know what I did to make you hate me." I sobbed as I gripped his shirt in my hands. I silently begged him to tell me he was joking. He was mine and he had chosen me. Even I found it unbelievable, but I know it happened.

He cupped my tear stained cheeks in his hands and his dark brown eyes looked into mine. His were unemotional and cold, it broke me. 'I used you love. Korea was always the goal; you were just the ticket.' His chuckle was evil as he threw me from him and left me sobbing on the cold floor. The moans from the hotel filled every corner of my mind and I gripped my hands to my ears to try and silence them.

"You didn't use me. You can't fake the love I could see in your eyes." He rushed over to me and grabbed my shirt roughly by the collar.

'Get it through your head, you meant nothing to me.' His voice hissed as he talked, but I knew in my heart he was just trying to scare me. This had been going on for months and each time I have held on to his playful image. I have clung to the loving smile and calming hugs.

"10 years is a long time to act as if you cared." He threw me back down to the floor and turned his back to me, as he always did at this point. "You are not that good of an actor, Felix." I said as I stood behind him and placed my arms around his waist. Like every time before his body went slack and he turned to face me. The tears on his face make me cry harder.

'Hyejin, I'm...'

The coldness that suddenly enveloped me shook me from the nightmare I can been continuously enjoying for a month now. My eyes shot open as the water thoroughly soaked my clothes and me. I rapidly looked around me as I tried to calm from the shock of the rude awakening. Water was dripping into my eyes and my first instinct was to wipe it away, but no matter how much I struggled they would not obey my command. With a quick investigation, I could barely see a thick rope keeping them bound behind me. "Are they too tight today?" I had forgotten for a moment.

I pushed myself off the chilly wet makeshift bed and he helped me sit up. "What day is this?" I asked as I have seemed to already lose track.

He quickly tied the rope around my feet and ran out the door. When he came back, he was carrying the breakfast tray I had come accustom to seeing every morning. Silver for breakfast, bronze for lunch, and one with wood and flowers was used for dinner. It was his way of helping me keep track of time. He placed the tray between us and unwrapped the food that sat on top. "It has been six days now." He picked up the chopsticks and looked over at me. "Today we have eggs, toast, and soup. What do you want a bite of first?"

His small gestures of kindness were always lost on me. He took me, completely stole me from the life I knew, and for what? To love me? "Eggs, I guess." His eyes smiled brightly as he picked up a good size piece of the egg and held it out for me to eat.

After a while, I had finally been able to eat all the breakfast. He clapped in approval of my obedience. Once he had cleared the tray, it was talk time. He had a thing for routines. "Should we talk today, or would you like me to read you another chapter of that book?"

"Talk, but..." His small smile faded behind his mask, and he could tell right away this meant I had a condition.

"But..."

"You have to answer all my questions. Deal." I watched silently as he thought over my offer.

I could see by his eyes alone that the smile returned to his face and he moved himself closer to me and happily looked at me. "I am just happy you have finally chosen to speak with me. I will agree to your terms, just to hear your beautiful voice."

That familiar creepy feeling washed over me like it did every time he acted this way, but I forced myself to ignore it. "Why did you kidnap me?" I asked.

"Hmm...because you deserve to be loved and he didn't deserve the love you gave him." He gently patted my head. "You are to kindhearted with him."

"Why do you act like you know me?"

"Because I do." For the first time in six days, he removed the beanie he had been wearing. The fluffy blonde hair made my heart drop. Removing his mask, made me feel stupid for not recognizing him earlier. "Baby girl, I have loved you for so long now."

In panic, I pushed myself flush to the cold concrete wall directly behind me. I looked at him as if my eyes had to be playing tricks on me. The night at the club and hotel ran through my mind. The unexpected kiss in the parking lot. "B-BangChan?!"

He leaned towards me and placed a small kiss to my lips, but this time my body screamed in fear. He cupped my cheek in his hand and smiled at me. "Did you miss me, Baby girl?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did you all guess it was Bang Chan??


	10. Willing to Fight

“Tonight, one of our top stories is a missing persons report.” The female journalist looked into the screen as she read the teleprompter. “Choi Hye-Jin of Seoul was last seen leaving her place of employment two weeks ago at 10 am. Her coworkers and boyfriend say that she didn’t show up for her night shift that day. According to the police, there was no sign of struggle in her place of residence and no suspicious activity was seen by her neighbors or the cameras. If you see her please contact the police immediately” After keeping the picture up for a moment, the news station quickly changed to their next story.   
“That wasn’t long enough!” Felix yelled as he stood up angrily from his couch. “How could anyone remember her picture?”  
“Honey, I am sure it will be fine. There are posters and billboards as well. You have done everything you could.” Felix’s mother gently patted his back to try and calm him.   
“Done everything I could?!” Felix’s tear stained face looked over at her. “If that was true, she would be here, because I would have been home like I was supposed to be!”   
His tortured look broke his mother’s heart. “You couldn’t help being at work. This isn’t your fault.”   
Felix wanted so bad to tell her the truth, but he couldn’t bear to do it. He frustratedly ran his hands over his face. “Mom, you should go home. I could use a rest and it would be hard for me to sleep with you here.” Even though he enjoyed the fact she was there, he just needed time to himself.   
His mother got up from the couch and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She gently ran her ran over his reddish-brown hair. “I understand sweetheart. I will come check on you later.” Felix slowly walked her to the door. He gave her a tight hug. “Call me if you need me.” She said before waving goodbye and leaving. Felix shut the door and bolted it closed and leaned his head against it.   
The sudden ringing of his phone forced him out of his defeated state, and he ran to pick it up. “Hello?” He said half out of breath.   
“Lee Felix.” A male voice could be heard, and it seemed to have a heavy Australian accent.   
“Do I know you?” Felix asked.   
“No.” They said. “But I know you, Lee Felix. Born September 15th, 2000, born in Sydney, Australia. You have two sisters and went to a Catholic school. Blood type AB, 171 cm tall. Auburn hair and brown eyes. You have a girlfriend named Hyejin, which you met in high school, and you work for an advertisement company.”   
“Who is this?!” Felix yelled into the phone after he shook off the shock of all the information this person knew.   
Felix could hear the caller laugh. “Who I am is not concerning right now. I am more concerned about the whereabouts of that girlfriend of yours. Tell me Felix, why did it take you two weeks to even report she was missing?”   
“I’m calling the…”  
“The cops? Should have done that two weeks ago, don’t you think? Oh, wait, I forgot you were busy spending nights in love hotels. That definitely will keep a man too busy to know his girlfriend, he claims to love so much is missing.” The caller chuckled again. “You have been a horrible boyfriend. Don’t you think, Felix?”  
The guilt hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew what happened was wrong and he was horrible for it, but to hear it from someone else made it feel even worse. He fell to his knees and started to sob. “I know I am horrible! Do you think I need you to tell me that? What I have done is unforgiveable and disgusting. I regretted it, but I couldn’t stop. I don’t know what was wrong with me. I just want her back.”   
“If you got her back, you would only mistreat her again.”   
“No!” Felix yelled. “I would never again. Even if it meant changing my job and starting over, I wouldn’t.”   
“I don’t know Felix. I don’t think I believe you.” The caller laughed again.   
“I don’t have to prove anything to you! I love Hyejin, and I will fight god and anything else to get her back, and when I do, I will work hard to make her forgive me.”  
“You would fight for her?” The caller asked.   
“Yes.” Felix cried.   
“Come to the dock. Let’s just see how willing to fight you are.” With that the caller disconnected the call. Felix looked at his cellphone with disbelief. After collecting his thoughts, he quickly grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last!


	11. Does that make me bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be the last chapter but I thought it would be best if I split the last chapter in two. Hope you enjoy.

The thick rope cut and scratched at his wrists as he tried to struggle for release. The only thing he could see was darkness with the blindfold wrapped tightly around his aching head. The shot of pain he had felt earlier at the riverbank was now radiating through his whole head. The headache was painful enough to take him back into unconsciousness, but he fought to not let it win. As he gave up on the resisting, he could hear small drops of water hitting what sounded like concrete around him.

“Just a few more steps.” A male voice came from nowhere suddenly. Felix tugged at his rope again and tried with the strength he had left to get them off in some way. “Have a seat my princess.” He heard a metal chair scrap across the floor, and he tensed, trying to avoid the pain it caused to his ears. As soon as it stopped, he could hear it slightly bend under pressure and a small mumble caught his attention. It was a female’s voice, it sounded like her mouth was taped shut and she was trying her best to speak. Felix’s heart flew from his chest at the realization of who it could be. “Don’t worry baby girl. We are about to have a lot of fun. Now I know you are mad at me, but I brought you a gift. You like gifts, right?”

Felix sat very still as footsteps started to come in his direction. Without any warning the blindfold was ripped away from his eyes. The pale bright light attacked his eyes as soon as it hit them, and Felix winced at the pain. He squeezed them closed to protect them, then opened them again to try and get them to adjust. It took a bit, but when they finally did, he could see for the first time his surroundings. He seemed to be in some sort of well house. A huge well stood proudly in the center of the room and condensation was dripping slowly off its circular ledge.

He jumped in fright as someone suddenly stepped into his point of view. A rather tall man wearing black jeans with holes in the knee area and a black silk buttoned up shirt, but some of the buttons weren’t fastened. The man wore a large black coat and black timberland boots. He chuckled slightly as he bent down to face level with Felix. His almost white blonde hair was scruffy, and the bangs swept over into one of his eyes. He wore a mask which hid most of his face from Felix’s view. “You’re awake. Good on you mate.” The rather deep Australian accent seemed familiar to Felix, but he just couldn’t pinpoint why. “I hit you rather hard. Honestly, I thought I had accidentally killed you. Good to see you can take a hit and keep right on going.” Felix fought to say something, to scream anything, but the heavy duct tape across his mouth prevented him.

The man quickly rushed to the other side of the room and stood in front of what Felix assumed was the person he brought in earlier. “Your present is great. I am sure you will love it baby girl.” Felix watched as the mysterious man bent over to take the person in his arms. They had a burlap sack over their face, hiding their identity. While carrying the person on one shoulder, the man moved the chair directly in front of Felix’s. He gently placed the other back in it. After, he ran over to one of the walls and grabbed a worn-out looking card table that was leaning against it. He set up the table directly between Felix and the other.

Felix watched as the guy walked around behind the other victim and rub his hand gently across their neck as he did. “Are you ready to see what I brought you baby girl? I am so excited for you to see.” The person whimpered slightly, and the man seemed to take that in answer. He gently pulled the sack off their head and Felix felt like he couldn’t breathe. Hyejin looked pale and weak, her cheeks were no longer the rosy round they always had been, now they had hollowed out a bit and the color had left them. Her eyes were swollen, and old makeup was caked under them. Her once shiny black hair was now dull and tangled. Her eyes grew wide with recognition as they met his. He couldn’t stop the tears that feel from the relief he had seeing her alive.

The man leaned down, so his mouth was right next to her ear and wrapped his hand around her head, cupping her chin. “I brought you your betraying boyfriend. Are you happy with me, Hyejin?” He released her and started walking over to a bag he had by the well house door. He reached in and grabbed something out, placing it quickly behind his back as he stood up to hide it from view. “I am going to take the tape off. You must promise not to scream. Not like anyone will hear you in here, but the echo these walls make can hurt your ears. Do you understand?”

Hyejin quickly nodded her head in agreement and the man ripped the long thick grey duct tape from her lips. Hyejin held in her scream of pain by almost biting a hole in her bottom lip. After recovering, she looked back to Felix. “Thank god. I am so happy to see you.”

The words and utter worry he heard sent a ping of guilt straight into Felix’s chest, causing him to cry harder. The man laughed wickedly. “You seem so worried about him baby girl, but I am sure he didn’t feel the same. It took this busy man two weeks to even know you were missing.” Sadness filled Hyejin’s eyes and Felix could see it. “Seems loose women were the only thing worth caring about.” The man walked behind Felix and grabbed a handful of his auburn hair in his hands, roughly pulling his head back. “You left her alone!” Before he knew it, a cold metal was pushed to his temple closest to the man. By looking out of the corner of his eye, he could just barely see the thick black handle of a gun.

“Bang Chan! Stop! Please!” Hyejin screamed and pleaded.

“Why!” Bang Chan screamed back. “Didn’t he hurt you?” He asked as he released Felix and went back over to Hyejin with gun in hand. “Didn’t he treat you like you meant nothing? Why are you defending him?!”

“Why does it matter to you?!” Hyejin screamed back. “We hardly know each other; you hardly know me.”

Bang Chan roughly grabbed a hold of Hyejin’s face and leaned down towards her. “You’re wrong baby girl. I know you outside and…” He placed a rough kiss on her lips, which Hyejin tried to break by pulling away, but Bang Chan just went for her neck as his next target. “thanks to that night at the hotel, I would venture to say I know you inside as well.” He grinned and Hyejin could feel the sinister meaning behind it. Her eyes quickly went to Felix and to her horror she saw disappointment in his eyes. 

“Just because I had drunken sex with you, doesn’t mean you know me at all.” 

“Drunken sex and one steamy parking lot make out session you mean.” Bang Chan rubbed his thump gently across Hyejin’s bottom lip and smiled mischievously at Felix, who growled in anger back at him. He finally took his hands off Hyejin completely and took off his mask for the first time. “But that isn’t our only interactions, of course.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Hyejin asked.

“Honestly baby girl, it hurts that you don’t remember me, but that doesn’t make our first meeting any less special to me.” He ran his hand over her hair in the gentlest way. Almost lovingly, and Hyejin couldn’t help but tense up at the contact.

“I have never seen you before in my life. I don’t know what you are saying.”

“About a year ago, you had a patient come in with cuts to his arms and head. Motorcycle wreck. The other doctors screamed there was no way to save this man because of his blood loss and head trauma, but you, you baby girl, refused to give up. You brought him back from the brink of death. You fought for his life. During intensive care, you were the only doctor that came to visit. You read him stories and hummed songs as you checked his vitals. He was knocked out, so he shouldn’t have heard it, but he did.” Bang Chan ran the back of his hand down Hyejin’s cheek. “You were an angel.”

“That was when I first became a real doctor at the hospital. You couldn’t be…they told me he had passed away.”

“Wrong again. They transferred me to a hospital in Germany for therapy. I woke up when you were gone, and they had me on a hospital helicopter within a day.” Bang Chan kneeled beside her and laid the gun on the table. “I never forgot you. I swore when I got better, I would come find you. I had fallen in love with the angel who had saved my life. Thinking about you was the only thing that got me through my therapy. You continued to save me, but you are also the reason for my broken heart.”

Hyejin looked closely at the man beside her and it finally hit her how many times she had laid eyes on him. “You were following me, weren’t you?”

“I just wanted you to see me baby girl. I just wanted you to take a chance at loving me. Does that make me bad?”


	12. Broken Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VIOLENCE WARNING!!! PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION.

It boiled Felix’s blood to see Bang Chan look at Hyejin with love in his eyes. Watching him touch on her and seeing Hyejin tense and flinch away as he did made him sick to his stomach. Even with the duct tape on his mouth, Felix screamed. He struggled as hard as he could to get Bang Chan's attention. After a while, Bang Chan walked over to him and ripped the tape away. “Apparently you feel the need to say something.” Bang Chan said as he balled up the tape in his hand and tossed it into the well.

“You don’t love her.” Felix said.

Bang Chan laughed loudly and grabbed another handful of Felix’s hair. Felix winced to avoid yelling out in pain. “You have no right to tell me about love. You mistreated her, you picked other women over her. Between us, I would say you didn’t love her.” Bang Chan roughly pushed Felix’s head to the side as he let him go.

Felix laughed. “One year of stories and humming. A night at a hotel, means nothing.” Felix let his anger slip into his speech. “You mean nothing to her, and you never will. You were just something to bandage my stupidity. I had ten years and you had one pathetic night. That really must piss you off.” Felix’s laughter did its job and pissed off Bang Chan, because he smacked him hard and slammed his fist on the table.

“You know nothing. I love her! I came here with only her on my mind, but what did I see when I got here? You. My heart broke. I had loved her for so long and because of you, she became unattainable. She saw me, but I couldn’t have her, but like every man you fucked up, just as I knew you would. My patience paid off.” Bang Chan walked back over to Hyejin and laid his arm over her shoulder. “I came in right when she needed me, and I stole her from you. To your point of view that night meant nothing, but to her…” Bang Chan ran his hand up Hyejin\s thigh and despite tensing up, she bit her bottom lip and Felix was surprised to see a rosy red blush color her cheeks. “she fell for me.”

“I’m sorry.” Hyejin cried. Even after being kidnapped, even after being mistreated, her body still gave in. “I don’t know.”

“Hyejin.” Felix called her name and she looked over at him with shame written on her face. “It’s okay. I get it. I treated you so badly, and you felt horrible. I get it.”

Hyejin looked at Felix in confusion. Bang Chan seized his opportunity. He bent down to her ear and whispered. “Typical. Making you the one who did wrong. Are you going to take that?” He chuckled slightly as the confusion washed away and was replaced with an angry stare.

“You get it?” Hyejin’s jaw tensed as she spoke. “You don’t get shit!” Felix flinched at Hyejin’s unexpected yelling. “You made me feel unwanted. You pushed me away without even telling me what I had done wrong. You left me alone.” Hyejin couldn’t stop her angry rant once she had let it loose. “You played me like a fool, and I smiled happily as I played along. You abandoned me! You don’t have any right to tell me you get why I did what I did, because even I don’t know why. You make it sound like the only mistake is on my side alone. What right do you have to make me feel like shit?!”

Bang Chan was pleased with where this was going and knew the time was right. He silently walked around Hyejin and untied the ropes that were binding her hands. With her ranting, she seemed to not even notice she was now free. “He is making you into the fool once again baby girl. How does that make you feel?”

Without any thinking on her part, Hyejin reached down in front of her and grabbed the gun off the table and pointed it at Felix. Felix’s eyes grew wide in horror as he stared down the barrel back at her. “It makes me infuriated.” Hyejin’s hand shook as she held the gun out from her, and Bang Chan could see a slight hesitation on her part, and he couldn’t have that.

He slowly moved his hand up to her wrist and helped her steady herself. He laid his chin on her shoulder and spoke. “Look at him. He doesn’t love you. He isn’t even sorry for what he has done. He hurt you and he didn’t care. It wouldn’t be wrong for you to do the same.” He ran his lips across the bottom of Hyejin’s earlobe just enough to send a small shiver down her spine. As she leaned her head and closed her eyes, Bang Chan knew he had played the right move. “No one would blame you baby girl.”

Bang Chan let go of her and walked over to Felix. He stood behind him and placed his hands on the sides of his face. “Look at him. He isn’t sorry for the pain he caused you. He is only scared of your revenge. I could treat you better, I could show you what love really is. All you have to do is pull the trigger, pull the trigger and it will all be better.”

“Hyejin, please don’t listen to him!” Felix yelled and Bang Chan hit him hard across the wound on his head.

Hyejin closed her eyes to the violence but kept them on Felix once they opened again. Tears streamed down her face as she pulled back the hammer and readied the gun to fire. “He is right. If I just pull the trigger it will all be better. Right, Felix?” It was over before any of them could blink.

Smoke came out of the gun barrel and Hyejin collapsed to the floor in shock of what she had just done. “Well…I will say, I didn’t expect you to take this direction baby girl.” Bang Chan’s hands released Felix and in confusion he looked up at him. Bang Chan had his hand firmly pressed against his left shoulder, next to his heart. Felix was shocked to see blood slowly covering it. Bang Chan laughed as he stumbled over to the well and used it to hold himself up. “You are not only beautiful, but smart too it seems.” Hyejin took the chance to run behind Felix and help him get untied as Bang Chan climbed up and sat on the mouth of the well. “Looks like I was wrong. You know, you really are great at breaking a guy’s heart.”

Felix clung tightly to Hyejin as they both watched Bang Chan lean back over the well, using only his legs to keep him steady. “I’m sorry.” Was the only thing Hyejin could manage to say.

Bang Chan laughed again. “Don’t be. At least you gave me the chance to have you break my heart.” He smiled brightly at her before lifting his legs up and falling into the well. Hyejin quickly tried to break away from Felix’s hold, but he held her tighter. She fell to the floor overwhelmed with the grief and shock of all that had happened, and all Felix could do was try and comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is the ending folks, or is it?
> 
> Just kidding...unless...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
